You owe me a chocolate bar
by CHA CHA CHARMEN
Summary: Usually, theft happens between strangers, but when that person is a friend, could it bring you two closer together? [KaixOC,MaxxOC,Fluff]


Title: You owe me a chocolate bar  
Summary: Usually stealing happens between strangers, but when that person is a friend, could it bring you two closer together?  
Rating: Old enough to watch beyblade  
Chapters: 1  
Pairings: Kai/Oc, Max/Oc  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kai or Max, I do however own myself...and have yet to buy Chelsea.

WOW! I haven't written a fanfic in ages. I suppose when I did write this it was already half finished. I wrote the main plot down two years ago. I just found it again today. I thought it would make a good story, so I hopped on the computer and started typing. This is what came out. I don't really know if it's good or not, but I hope you like it.Oh, This story also goes along with my cousin's fic (which I co-write) Orangeblue.  
Story ID: 2301469  
Although I'm pretty sure you don't have to read it, to get this story (since it does take place after the events in Orangeblue.)

* * *

"Get back here with my candy bar!" I screamed, sprinting after the thief. No luck. I was out of shape, and my scrawny legs wouldn't carry me far. 'If only I'd have gotten a good look at that guy, I could report him to the police!'

'_Fat Chance_.'

'_Shut up!_' But we all know that talking to your conscience gets you nowhere when you're chasing someone. My legs finally gave, and I collapsed on the concrete, panting. It was as if my mouth was trying to fish for air, but my lungs weren't big enough to store it all. There was a fire burning in my chest, and my feet felt like they were nailed to the ground. 'I should have kept an eye out! Something good finally happens, and it's taken away from me!'

I had found that chocolate bar in the park. It was on the ground, ready to melt out of its wrapper. Naturally, I picked it up, ready to bring it back to my house and nurse it back to health (in my fridge.) It wasn't the biggest of candy bars, but I believed it could turn into something great. The thing looked damn delicious, too, but some douche bag in a cloak had to go and take it from my hands.

"You…Fook you!" I'd used the phrase my friends would exchange with one another when we stole each other's stuff, although my exclamation came out in one sqeaky breath. I sounded like I had just sucked helium. In the midst of my anger, something caught my attention: an annoying little giggle. The sound muffled. Someone had put their hand over this person's mouth.

"Be quiet, Ash. She's looking at us now,"

'_Ashley! And that sounds like Max's voice!'_

"Newlyweds, get out here. I know you guys have something to do with my stolen chocolate." The two shuffled out from behind the huge oak. Max, a boyish blonde, had let go of my cousin, Ashley's, mouth, but had messed up her bangs in the process. She ignored it.

"Of course, we know, but…I figured, y'know, you're so cute when you get angry over trivial things, and we all know Kai has a cr…" The blonde had put his hand over her mouth once again, and then whispered something incoherent to me in the girl's ear. Her face paled. Even the natural flush in her cheeks was gone.

"KAI? KAI HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS?"

"Chels, I was only messing with you." I could feel my eyebrows twitch at the site of that smirk. I wanted to sock the smugness out of him (and maybe a few teeth with it.)

Gritting my own chompers, I sprang at him, my claw-like nails about to break skin. His apathetic attempt to nudge me off him failed causing him to fall to ground with me on top of him.

'_That was the second time today.'_

I tried to get up, but my hand was crushed somewhere between his body and the cement. _'Wait a second.'_ There was something gooey seeping between my fingers, like…melted chocolate.

"Kuso Gaki.¹" I muttered under my breath.

"You should pay more attention." Kai replied, his voice reeking of satisfaction.

He was right though. I looked at where my numb hand was wedged. It was down his back pocket. I immediately flushed.

"Well, whatever! You were the one that fell, AND IF YOU KEPT MY CHOCOLATE IN YOUR BACK POCKET; IT'S ALL OVER MY HAND, MEANING YOU OWE ME A CHOCOLATE BAR." He chuckled.

"If you get off me, we'd be able to walk to a store and get one." I stared at him still flustered, and then pointed down to what had caused my state of embarrassment. He sighed.

"Roll off."

* * *

"You know I was going to share that chocolate with SOMEONE," I said, referring to all 3 of my friends, "but since you two were his accomplices and didn't help me get off of the guy, and since you were the one that stole it, I think I'll just indulge in the chocolaty confection myself." We were on a bench outside one of those local corner shops. Ash and Max had managed to whine their way into Kai's wallet, filling the basket with whatever looked good, so they now sat giddily next to a mountain of colors and candy wrappers. I was happy with my one chocolate bar.

"Hey Kai," I said to the mess of two-toned hair sitting next to me.

"…"

"You didn't get anything at the store."

"I didn't have enough money."

"I could've…borrowed some from Ash to give to you." Ash broke free from the conversation she was having with Max, to yell "I don't have any money" from the other side of the bench.

"I didn't want anything."

'_Talk about moody, first he's smug and playing evil games with me, now he's ice cold.'_

"Riiiiiight, I saw you eyeing the cotton candy. I honestly don't know how you can eat that stuff. It's pure sugar."

"You don't even know if I like cotton candy." He turned his head toward me. I got caught in the rush of his accusing crimson eyes. I always find it funny how crimson is my favorite color.

"I know you like chocolate! Here." I handed him a piece of my share. "I know I said I wouldn't give any to you, but you look…funny there, empty-handed and everything."

He stared back at me, making me feel stupid for being so….childish about everything. I had to look away.

Then he grasped my free hand, and in one, swift motion pulled me toward him. Warm, sticky breath whispered something in my ear. My cheeks didn't have time to redden; I didn't have all that much time to think. His voice was so low that I _almost_ didn't hear it.

Turning my head, I plopped the candy in his mouth, and giggled, which was odd because my cousin, Ashley, was the one that giggles. It just wasn't my forte. But this was different. The situation was pretty surreal. It was odd. I had no other instinct but to giggle. To add to this anomaly, I saw the corners of the Russian's mouth curve up, forming an awkward, but cute, smile.

It was then that I realized something: He was still holding my hand.

* * *

1)"You shitty little asshole."  
Haha, My cousin hardly cusses anymore. That's why I made her say it in japanese. :3

Personally, I prefer yaoi over het couples, so I just think it's funny how my first beyblade fanfic has het pairings when there are so many pretty boys to mix and match. (Gawd, I sound like a dirty old man.) Anyway, go click that cute little lavenderish button at the bottom of this page, and please don't send me flames. I don't think my fragile little stress ball can handle anymore use!

Have a nice day.


End file.
